Deviance
by JacquiOh
Summary: A case-based story. Benson and Stabler investigate how a 9 year old girl ends up pregnant. Rated M for future chapters. There will be some f/f romance. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Deviance

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, I just like to dress them up and make them do what I say. Most things I write will contain the gay. If you are afraid of the gay then get yourself far away from me. I like the gay ... it stays. Sometimes it stays and wraps itself around me to keep me warm at night. I hope you enjoy and I hope you review; I'm just needy that way.

Chapter 1

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, Special Victims," Olivia held up her badge and nodded to Elliot who was showing his as well, "we're here to speak to Dr... Simons,"checking her notebook,"about a sexual assault."

A nervous, skinny man in a white coat stepped forward, hand outstretched,"Hi, I'm Walter Simons; I'm the one that called."

"Dr Simons,"

"Walter, please, Detective,"

"Ok, Walter, have you done a rape kit?"

"No, Detective," the doctor seemed agitated, "the assault isn't recent. I called you because it is obvious there has been an assault. However, getting DNA from the abuser shouldn't be a problem. The victim is pregnant."

"Did she name her attacker?" Olivia was still walking, trying to urge the doctor onwards, to introduce them to the victim so the real questioning could begin. It had been a busy night and she was annoyed the doctor wasn't in fast forward as she was.

The young doctor shook his head. "She hasn't mentioned the assault, and I didn't know how to bring it up." The young doctor looked sheepish, and sighed.

"It's an unusual situation, but I assure you, I've run the tests twice and she is definitely pregnant. "

"Please, Walter, I'd like to speak to the victim. What's her name?" Olivia pulled out her notebook.

"Collette Brinks" Swallowing hard, Dr Simons opened the drapes to reveal the bed, and the small girl sitting on the bed, with a cast on her arm, swinging her legs.

"Is my mom here yet?" said the child. The doctor shook his head.

"Is the mother the victim?"asked Olivia, annoyed that the victim wasn't even there.

"No, this is Collette. Collette, these are police officers. They want to talk to you. Is that ok?" The doctor was kneeling, talking to the girl at her own level. He seemed better with kids than with adults. The child nodded and looked up.

Olivia smiled and knelt down to speak to Collette. "My name's Olivia, and this is my partner, Elliot. We're police officers. Collette, sweetie, how old are you?"

The child smiled a toothless grin and held up all but one of her fingers, "nine and a half," she whispered, proudly.

Elliott leaned his head in towards Dr Simons and said in near whisper,"You mean this child is pregnant?"

Dr Simons nodded. Elliott shook his head, speechless. The doctor explained,"She took a fall in PE. The school brought her in with a broken arm and vomiting; they were worried about a concussion. When I palpated her abdomen, it was clear she was about 3 months pregnant. I didn't really believe it myself until the tests came back. We've completed an ultrasound, there is no other explaination."

----

Sargent Munch paced around his desk, losing his faith in humanity for the upteenth time this week. Benson and Stabler sat stunned, starting case files.

"Benson, Stabler," Captain Cragen called out from his office doorway, "I just had a call from the hospital. They said the girl's parents have arrived. Can you fill me in?"

"Not much to tell, Cap, she's nine and she's pregnant," sputtered Elliott. "It's all we know right now."

"Jesus," Cragen looked hopeless, "well, get something. There's obviously no question of consent here; this is out and out assault. Let's get this guy away from school kids."

Olivia pulled on her leather jacket, "Let's go. I want to ask her parents how it took 6 hours to get to the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

Deviance

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, I just like to dress them up and make them do what I say. Most things I write will contain the gay. If you are afraid of the gay then get yourself far away from me. I like the gay ... it stays. Sometimes it stays and wraps itself around me to keep me warm at night. I hope you enjoy and I hope you review; I'm just needy like that.

Chapter 2

Celine and Tom Brinks had a lawyer present before the two detectives arrived.

Olivia took in the couple -- older, both greying, and good looking. Celine was probably late forties or a young looking fifty. Tom appeared to be a decade her senior, but still handsome. They were both dressed casually, but in very expensive clothes. Tom had his arm around Celine and she leaned into him. Her eyes were slightly swollen, probably from crying.

_They trust each other_, she reflected.

Their lawyer was Matthew Bryniak, an modest looking junior partner in a small firm, who Olivia recognised as having worked for the D.A. a few years back. She and Elliot shook everyone's hand and they were shown to a private waiting room where they could all speak.

"The doctor has told you about your daughter's condition?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," answered the young lawyer, signaling to his clients not to speak, "My clients have been fully informed. As you can imagine, they are very distressed and are anxious to assist in your investigation in any way possible."

"Sure," Elliot snorted, "that's why you're here, to assist in our investigation." He rolled his eyes at Olivia.

"I assure you, Detective Stabler, that I am only here to ensure that my clients' rights and privacy are not undermined. We all want to find out what happened here."

"Well then, I'm sure Mr Brinks won't mind giving us a DNA sample to rule him out." Elliot paused, gauging the reaction, "Standard procedure," he added for good measure.

Mr Bryniak straightened his tie, "I'm afraid, Detective, that won't be possible without a court order. My clients value their privacy and feel that DNA should only be taken where there is reasonable suspicion of guilt. At the moment, you don't have anymore reason to suspect Mr. Brinks than you have to suspect Bruce Springsteen."

"However," the lawyer continued, "my clients are happy to answer any questions you may have, and they are happy for Collette to be questioned as well, in her own home, provided they are present. Obviously, they are concerned that this is traumatic for the child."

Elliot was not happy. Their lawyer was setting up roadblocks everywhere and dressing them up like gifts. He thought of a question.

"Are you planning to terminate her pregnancy?"

----

"Alex?" Olivia paced in the hospital corridor, trying to get better reception, "Alex, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Olivia, I can hear you. What's up?"

"Great, Alex, you're never going to believe the case we've caught..."

"The nine-year old? I'm on it. Cragen came to me after you left for the hospital. Have you questioned the parents?"

Olivia sighed, "That's just it, Alex, they've lawyered up. Matt Bryniak, remember him?"

"Matt Bryniak? Well, if that's what we're up against, we'll be ok." Olivia could hear the smirk in Alex's voice and it relaxed her considerably.

"Sure is suspicious they lawyered up so quickly. The father won't volunteer DNA on ethical grounds apparently, and they only want to let us speak to Collette at their home with them present." Olivia rattled off her frustrations to the A.D.A.

"Do you like him for it?"

"I'm not sure, Alex." Olivia became thoughtful, "he's got means and opportunity but motive? I guess he could just be a pervert; God knows we see enough of those, but," Olivia paused, "my gut says no, if that's any help." She laughed, knowing how ridiculous she sounded and how often she'd gone to Alex with something her "gut" told her.

"Well that's a change, Detective,"Alex chuckled, "your gut is normally far more suspicious than that. Anyway," Alex got back to business, "We don't really need his DNA yet. Once we have the products of conception, if the fetus's DNA is too close a match to the girl, we'll have reason enough for a warrant to compel DNA. When are they performing the termination?"

"That's just it, Alex, they're not."

----

"It's their right, Olivia!" Elliot turned to face his partner. "You can't force someone to have an abortion."

The partners were at each others throats while everyone else in the squad room watched, or pretended not to notice.

"Oh my God, El!" Olivia's eyes were on fire, "She's nine. God knows what a pregnancy would do to her body! And she didn't make the decision, her parents did."

"And if it causes her problems, they will take medical advice from there. The doc says she should be able to deliver by caesarian." Elliot was uneasy himself, but still sided with the parents.

"That's insane, Elliot! If she's not old enough to decide for herself, how is she old enough to have a baby?"

Alex cleared her throat to get the detectives' attention, "Did the doctor tell you how this could have happened? I wouldn't have thought a child that age could conceive, let alone carry a child."

"Most girls don't even start to menstruate until they are eleven or twelve, but," Olivia took a breath, "apparently a small number of girls will develop very early, and Collette has. Her mother said she began menstruating last year. The doctor said it's called 'precocious puberty' and usually has no underlying cause, nor is it harmful to the girl... "

Sargent Munch approached the group, "Lina Medina is the youngest mother on record; she was 4 when she got pregnant, and 5 when she gave birth in 1939. The baby was healthy too."

"So all these young girls are being abused and a handful," Elliot paused to overcome the nausea he felt rising, "get pregnant and that's the only reason we find out they're being abused. Great."

"Isn't humanity amazing?" Munch snarked as he walked away.

"So," Alex, tapped her foot, "what's the next step?"

"We're going to interview the parents again in their home, and they've told us we can interview the 'help' as well while we're there."

"And we have to talk to Collette," added Olivia. "They won't bring her here to be interviewed so we'll have to do what we can with her at her home."

"Let me know what you get, detectives. If you want that little girl to be questioned without her parents, I can probably make it happen. No point pushing for it though unless there's a good reason. This child has been traumatised enough."

----


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews; it's brilliant to read them and it makes me write more! Another quick chapter and more on its way.

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, I just like to dress them up and make them do what I say. Most things I write will contain the gay. If you are afraid of the gay then get yourself far away from me. I like the gay ... it stays. Sometimes it stays and wraps itself around me to keep me warm at night. I hope you enjoy and I hope you review; I'm just needy that way.

Chapter 3

"Did you get back to the Brinks' today?" Alex spun the empty wine glass by the stem as she surveyed the selection of spirits behind the bar. Sat next to her at the bar was Detective Olivia Benson.

"No," Her companion peered into an almost empty pint glass, "We're 'booked in' for tomorrow morning at 10. These guys have us asking permission to talk to them. What's with them?"

"They know people," Alex sighed. "I've been told to keep it as quiet as possible provided they are cooperating."

"Another?"

"Go for it," Alex shook her head and laughed. "I should never have come out tonight but ... "

"How can you say no to me?" Olivia joked, but making eye contact.

Alex's lips parted and she drew a quick breath before her cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Actually... " Olivia pushed her empty pint glass away from her, "Maybe it's time I called it a night. I have to be on the ball tomorrow!" The detective smiled nervously.

"That's okay, Olivia, thanks for the drink," Alex swallowed the emotion that threatened to break the surface, "we'll have to do this again."

"Sure, of course we will."

Olivia slid on her leather jacket and was out the door in less than a minute.

Alex ordered another glass and mused that she had never felt quite so inadequate.

----

The Brinks' welcomed the detectives warmly and ushered them into the sitting room. The home was comfortable and homey but richly furnished.

"Mr Brinks, can you list for us the men that would have had access to your daughter about 3 months ago?" Elliot questioned, "Even teenaged boys, teachers, swimming coaches?"

"Well, there would be the gardener, Sergio."

"Can you give me full names, please?"

"Sorry, Sergio Diaz, the gardener. Collette likes to help him plant flowers, and we let her. Um," Mr Brinks paused, clearing his throat, "her teachers, a few are men. Mr McDonald is her homeroom teacher and her music teacher is Mr Murray. Sorry... Brian McDonald and Richard Murray."

"Surely none of them..." Mrs Brinks' voice caught. She rolled her eyes up and swallowed her sob to compose herself. She sat silent again, with her fist over her mouth, and leaned into her husband. He put his arm around her without looking away from Elliot. Mrs. Brinks pushed her chin-length greying hair behind her ears and focused on the plush carpet at her feet.

"I know this is hard for you," Olivia's tone was even and low as she attempted to make eye contact with the distraught mother, "but I hope you understand that these questions are necessary. We need to find out who assaulted Collette. Is there anything you can think of that might be out of the ordinary? Has she been depressed? Have her teachers mentioned anything about her behaviour?"

"Nothing. I've gone over and over the last few months in my head and I have to say that I can think of no instances where Collette has behaved out of character in any way." Mr Brinks took over the question for his wife.

Olivia frowned, "Mrs. Brinks, is there anything you can think of?"

The older woman shook her head in silence, her mouth pursed as though her grief would bubble to the surface any second. Olivia took Mrs. Brinks hand in her own and asked, "Mrs. Brinks, is it ok if I talk to Collette now? I just need to see if she can answer a few questions."

"Maria," Mr. Brinks summoned a latina woman to him, "Please bring Collette downstairs."

"Mr. Brinks," interjected Olivia, "would it be ok if I questioned her in her room? She might be more comfortable with fewer people around."

"That sounds reasonable. I'll come with you, and it will just be the three of us."

Olivia sighed as her shoulders dropped, but followed Mr. Brinks up the stairs to his daughter's room.

----

Collette's bedroom was almost spartan compared to the rest of the Brinks' home. While the walls were a delicate pink and the furnishings were definitely feminine, there were almost no possessions on display. No bookshelf, no rows of stuffed animals or dolls. On the dresser was a jewellery box and mirror, on the desk were two school books, a scribbler and pencils. On the bed, nothing but a pillow and Collette, reading. A recent family photo was the only decoration on the walls.

When Collette looked up, Olivia smiled, "Hi sweetie. Remember me? I saw you at the hospital and came to check on you. How are you feeling?"

She didn't smile back. "I remember," her voice was breathy, almost a whisper, "You're a police officer."

"How's your arm?"

Collette looked at her father and answered, "It's ok. Really itchy."

"And are you still feeling sick?"

"Yes." Collette's eyes dropped and she turned away from Olivia.

"Sweetie, your parents told you why you're feeling sick, didn't they? That there's a baby in your tummy?"

"Yes," she breathed, looking at the floor.

"Collette, do you know how babies are made?" The detective was still trying to re-establish eye contact with the child.

"Detective, a word, if you please," Mr Brinks' face was flushed as he motionned for her to follow him out of the room.

"I will not have you speaking that way to my daughter. This is an entirely inappropriate conversation for a a child."

Olivia blinked, not sure she wasn't imagining this, "Mr. Brinks, with all due respect, your daughter is pregnant. How are we going to find her abuser if she doesn't know what he did to her?"

"Irrelevant. You cannot speak to a nine-year old about these matters. Please, leave us alone. We have cooperated all we can."

----

Olivia retreated to the squad car while Elliot continued questionning the parents.

She picked up her phone and dialed, her stomach sinking.

"Cabot here"

"Hey, uh, Alex?"

"Olivia, hi. Are you at the Brinks'?"

"I'm outside in the car. They're stonewalling us, Alex. Won't let me question Collette about the abuse. He said we can't ask her whether she knows how babies are made. We need to hear Collette's story."

"I was dreading this. I'll see can I get a court order for her to be questioned by Huang at the station."

"Thanks Alex. Mr. Brinks is driving me crazy. He has to control everything."

"Has your gut changed it's mind?" the smirk was audible and brought a smile to Olivia's brown eyes, if not her mouth.

"I don't know. He's really annoying. Alex, about last night, I'm..."

"It's alright Olivia, you're busy, I get it."

"It's not that, Alex, I..."

"I'll let you know when I get that court order, detective."

Olivia listened to the dial tone for a couple of seconds, and sighed while putting her phone away and heading back into the house.

----


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, I just like to dress them up and make them do what I say. Most things I write will contain the gay. If you are afraid of the gay then get yourself far away from me. I like the gay ... it stays. Sometimes it stays and wraps itself around me to keep me warm at night. I hope you enjoy and I hope you review; I'm just needy that way.

Ch 4

"Captain Cragen." Alex Cabot lifted her chin as she caught the captain's attention. "Do you have any news on the Collette Brinks case?"

"Nothing, Counsellor. Benson and Stabler are still interviewing the parents and household servants. Munch and Fin are interviewing teachers." Cragen sighed, looking at his feet.

"I have the Court Order to compel the parents to allow Collette to be interviewed by Dr Huang here, at the precinct." Alex waited for Cragen to make eye contact again, "Needless to say this must be enforced with as much tact and discretion as your detectives can muster." She held the papers up, waiting for the captain's agreement.

"I'm aware of their connections, Counsellor, but my concern is justice for that little girl; not the comfort parents who are being uncooperative."

"I know." Alex was conciliatory, "just try and make this as easy as possible."

Cragen took the court order and dialled his cell phone.

"Olivia? Alex delivered on the court order. Are you still at the house? Well, go back. I'll send a couple uniforms with the CO. Right. Bye."

----

The two detectives pulled up in front of the Brinks house for the second time that day.

They looked at each other and silently shared their wish that this hadn't been necessary.

When they reached the door, it was slightly ajar and they could hear sobbing inside.

Both detectives silently drew their weapons and glanced around the perimeter. Nothing else looked out of place, but the house was eerily quiet.

Olivia nodded at her partner to lead, while she kept visually sweeping the areas behind them.

"Mr Brinks?" Elliot called out, "Mrs Brinks?"

"It's the police, who's there?" Olivia waited and the sobbing stopped.

"Come into the sitting room," Olivia recognised the voice of Celine Brinks, although it was changed somewhat.

Entering the sitting room, Elliot asked, "Is there anyone else in the house?"

"No," Mrs Brinks' face was swollen and red and her voice faltered, "I sent them all home after..." the sobbing started again, "he took her. I don't know where." Tears streamed down her red cheeks and she bit her lower lip to steady herself.

"Who took who, Mrs Brinks?" Olivia sat down beside the distraught woman.

"T-tom. H-he took her! My baby! Will you find them?" Mrs Brinks looked Olivia right in the eyes. She had stopped crying again, but her whole body was shaking with the tears that threatened to reappear at any minute.

Olivia sat with Celine Brinks while Elliot radioed back to the precinct.

----

Olivia stood and stared at the apartment door. She was on Alex's list for work reasons so had got past the doorman no problem. Now she had to get over herself.

She drew a deep breath, closed her eyes and knocked.

Alex opened the door, a look spreading across her features as though she was trapped.

"Detective."

"Alex, I have some news about the Brinks case."

"You could have called me."

"I know, but it was on my way. Mr Brinks has kidnapped his daughter." Olivia stood awkwardly in the doorway while Alex continued to eye her suspiciously.

"Come in," Alex motioned towards the sitting room.

"Tell me what happened."

Olivia recounted everything they knew and what was being done about it. Alex asked the right questions and made a couple phone calls. It was business as usual, except that Olivia didn't want to leave the room, and Alex looked as though she wanted Olivia gone an hour ago.

As the two women stood up to say good bye, Olivia felt she had to say something.

"Alex..." she started, unsure as to where this was heading. "I'm so sorry about the other night, I just was enjoying myself and then.."

"Then what? Olivia I don't even know what happened." Alex leaned with one hand on the table as if she needed the support.

"What happened? We were talking and then you were gone. I felt really stupid. Did I say something?" The lawyer's voice wavered as she spoke.

Olivia didn't answer but stepped closer to the blonde, who took a step back.

"Alex, I don't know. I just suddenly felt unsettled. I don't know either why I left. Maybe I was scared of drinking too much. Sometimes I do things I don't understand."

"Well work it out with your therapist, Olivia, not with me. I thought we could be friends, but you seem to have no respect for me at all. Please leave." Alex refused to make eye contact as she ushered the confused detective out of the apartment.

----


End file.
